The Mad House/HouseGuests
List of HouseGuests competing on ''The Mad House''.'' = Alex, the Weasel Angelica, the Charmer :A self-proclaimed "Swan in a flock of Seagulls", Angelica knows what she wants and knows how to get it when she wants. She can mask her words with sweet tones of innocence and polite gestures, but deep down anyone can see that she doesn't mean it. According to her, Angelica is willing to play dirty and mess with the minds of her fellow competitors - especially if that means lying, cheating or stealing. Her main plan of attack is to slip through the cracks in any situation and go unnoticed until she reaches the finals. But with an ego like hers, will Angelica be able to float long enough? :Angelica auditioned for ''The Mad House not because of the money, but because of the title. The money, to her, is just an added bonus. Baxter, the Artist Ben, the Military Brat Dominic, the Jock :This guy has it all - he's buff, beautiful and... well, actually, that's it. Dominic doesn't have much going on upstairs. He's struggling to complete his freshman year of college (for the third time), but to say that he isn't hardworking is a complete lie. Though he may be dumb, easily influenced and obnoxious, he does work really hard to reach his goals. Especially the ones on the field. Dominic is a superstar athlete and is considered the MVP on all teams that he plays in. He hopes that his athletic skill will help him dominate the game. Though can he really beast his way to the check? :Dominic auditioned for The Mad House because he wants to open his own gym and start a business. Fatima, the Brainiac Ivy, the Sweetheart :A southern belle with true southern charm, Ivy is ready to take on The Mad House. Never one to say no to a challenge, she hopes that her kind and caring nature will be enough to take her to the end. But that’s not to say that she’s afraid to get her hands dirty! She may be small, but she’s tough! Ivy’s main focus is to get to the end by any means necessary, even if that means flirting, lying or manipulating her fellow housemates and friends. Ivy believes that she has what it takes to win the prize, but will her kindness put a wrench in her plan? :Ivy auditioned for The Mad House because she needs to money to continue her studies for becoming a beauty technician. Kyle, the Frat Bro Lacey, the Priss :With a personality like hers, winning The Mad House will be a piece of cake for Lacey. Just not in the way that she believes. Often times, Lacey comes off as judgmental and moody to others, but she doesn't even realize it. Lacey has trouble connecting with others on an emotional level and will usually push people away. No matter, because she is no doubt willing to play dirty... just as long as she doesn't actually get dirty. Lacey has a plan and will do whatever it takes to execute it. That prize is hers and if she doesn't win it, she'll find another way to get what she wants. What could possibly get in her way? :Lacey auditioned for The Mad House because she doesn't want anyone else to have the money. That's it. The others don't deserve it because they aren't her, duh. Martin, the Geek Michele, the Blogger Nina, the Spitfire Sabrina, the Chill One Sawyer, the Southern Gent Vlad, the Loner Willow, the Drama Queen AlexStatic.png|Alex AngelicaStatic.png|Angelica BaxterStatic.png|Baxter BenStatic.png|Ben DominicStatic.png|Dominic FatimaStatic.png|Fatima IvyStatic.png|Ivy KyleStatic.png|Kyle LaceyStatic.png|Lacey MartinStatic.png|Martin MicheleStatic.png|Michele NinaStatic.png|Nina SabrinaStatic.png|Sabrina SawyerStatic.png|Sawyer VladStatic.png|Vlad WillowStatic.png|Willow